Just  Trust Me
by Ishida Yuri Kobayakawa
Summary: Sequence 'Me&the Golden 23'. Kali ini Yuri terjebak di situasi sulit sampai Matsuyama&Misugi tidak mempercayainya lagi, untung Misaki masih ada di sisinya.Tapi, Conan&Heiji juga ikut dalam masalah ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? CHAP.7-END IS UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

_Yeah..akhirnya sequence dari ' Me and the Golden 23 ' jadi juga.. Sequence ini sengaja aku bikin X-over karena selain pengen nyoba bikin X-over pertama ( ceilee...) , aku pikir kalo bikin begitu, jalan ceritanya jadi makin rame kan? Apalagi, waktu di part 1-nya ceritanya lebih ke happy ending, mungkin disini lebih sedikit sedih gitu lah..._

_So, anyway, baca aja ya...jangan lupa review!... And...moga suka ya.._

**Just...Trust Me..**

**By : Yuri Misaki

* * *

**

**Prolog**

Gadis itu menarik-narik baju kedua lelaki tersebut seraya memohon-mohon dengan wajah yang basah dengan airmata yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

" Kumohon..percayalah padaku...! "

Namun, kedua lelaki itu tetap bergeming, mereka langsung menarik lengan kekasih mereka pergi, namun sebelum itu, salah satu dari mereka berbalik...

" Maafkan kami...tapi, maaf...kali ini kami ...tidak bisa..." katanya tercekat seraya pergi.

Gadis itu masih sesenggukan, betapa tidak? Rasanya seperti ada sebuah lubang yang besar dan menganga dalam hatinya.

Hanya karena kesalahpahaman ini, ya...hanya karena kesalahpahaman inilah, para sahabatnya mulai membencinya dan tak pernah mempercayainya lagi. Ya...tali persahabatan itu telah berakhir sudah...

Hah, memikirkannya saja, gadis itu sudah tak kuat lagi..bahkan ia sudah tak sanggup menangis lagi.

Karena rasanta sungguh amatlah sakit...sakit!

Pluk!

Gadis itu terkejut bukan main ketika ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Ketika ia berbalik, ia melihat sahabatnya yang terakhir—dan berharap sahabatnya yang satu ini dapat mempercayainya.

" Tenanglah...aku percaya..." tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu berkata seolah telah mengetahui isi pikiran sang gadis.

Gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti.

_Haduh, maaf kalau prolognya terlalu sedikit, tapi ( kuharap ) prolog ini udah ngegambarin sebagian besar cerita ini, jadi liat ceritanya di chap berikutnya, ok...? :)_


	2. Chapter 2 : Sebuah awal

_Ok deh, kita mulai saja ceritanya..._

**Just...Trust Me...**

**By : Yuri Misaki

* * *

**

**One**

"... Jadi sebenernya kalian kesini gara-gara kena angin apaan? Angin muson barat, muson timur, tornado,puting beliung, pu..."

" Ngaco kamu, Yuri! Emangnya tampang kita-kita ini kelihatan miskin apa, sampe nunggu angin segala buat kesini? " cibir Matsuyama.

" Bukan gitu iih...itu bahasa puitisnya ' dalam-rangka-apa-kalian-kesini ' tahu...! " gerutuku.

" Aku juga ngerti..tapi gak usah selebay gitu juga dong! Masa' tornado aja dibawa-bawa..."

" Ya maaf-maaf..." kataku nyerah. Habis, susah amat debat sama Matsuyama, pasti menang melulu'.

" Jadi..apa jawabannya? " tanyaku balik.

" Ya...kita kesini karena kita mau..." jawab Misugi yang kepotong sama Misaki yang jingkrak-jingkrak a la anak kecil yang dapet mainan idamannya yang mengatakan...

" L-I-B-U-R-A-N, Yuri...! "

Kontan kami ketawa ngakak ngelihat tingkah Misaki yang konyol abis itu. Saking konyolnya, orang-orang yang lewat ikutan ketawa. Melihat itu, Misaki langsung menunduk malu, baru nyadar kalau aksinya tadi bener-bener bikin dia malu _( dibaca : malu-maluin, ehe... )_

" Liburan? Jadi, kalian mau liburan ke Bandung, gitu? "

Misugi menggeleng.

" Nggak Yuri...kita mau liburan ke Bali...katanya rame disana, jadi pengen deh kita kesana..." jelasnya.

" Kalo kalian ke Bali, ngapain dong pake transit segala ke Bandung ? " tanyaku pilon.

" Mau jemput kamu..."

Deg!

Aku kaget sesaat.

' _Ngejemput aku? Gak salah nih ? ' batinku bertanya-tanya._

" Hey..jangan bengong aja dong Yuri...! " tahu-tahu Misaki mengagetkanku.

" I..iya maaf..habis aku gak percaya kalo kalian mau ngajak aku liburan..." kataku polos.

" Jadi kamu mau kan' ikut bareng kami? " tanya Matsuyama.

" Hm...gimana ya? " kataku berpikir.

" Gak bisa ya..." ujar Misugi, hopeless duluan.

" Bukannya gitu...tapi aku baru ada libur seminggu lagi, gak apa-apa? "

" Ya gak apa-apa lah..kita kan' bisa muter-muter Bandung dulu sambil nunggu kamu libur, ya gak? " ujar Misaki tetep ceria.

" Iya...Misaki bener, tenang aja Yuri..pokoknya kamu harus ikut deh liburan bareng kita-kita..." sahut Matsuyama.

" Kan' jarang lo Yuri...dapet kesempatan jalan-jalan bareng sama orang terkenal.." canda Misugi seraya menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

" Huuu... dasar kamu ini! " cibirku.

Sementara itu, di Jepang, tepatnya di rumah kediaman Mouri...

" HAAAAH...? " Heiji Hattori berteriak kaget.

" Ada apa? Kau tidak mau menerima tugas ini, hah? " Decak Kogoro Mouri sambil mengisap rokoknya.

" Bu..bukannya begitu, tapi penjahat ini kan..."

" Ya..ya ya... aku mengerti. Hiroshi itu memang penjahat yang sadis, tapi tenang saja, kami disini siap membantu kok.."

Heiji mengangguk lemas.

" Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke Bali sekarang juga " katanya lirih.

Tiba-tiba Conan Edogawa muncul di hadapan mereka berdua dengan berlari-lari kecil, diikuti Ran Mouri yang tersengal-sengal kelelahan.

"Conan jangan diganggu...! Ayo sini..! Kita main lagi monopoli-nya..." bujuk Ran.

Namun, Conan malah mendekati Heiji dan menarik-narik bajunya.

" Kak Heiji..tadi aku denger kakak mau jalan-jalan ke Bali ya...ikut dong...! " pinta Conan seraya mengedipkan matanya.

Heiji menegerti, Conan yang sebenarnya Shinichi Kudo itu ingin menyelesaikan misi itu juga bersamanya.

" Heh, itu bukan jalan-jalan..itu urusan kepolisian, anak kecil tidak boleh ikut! " seru Kogoro sambil menggendong Conan dan mengembalikan pada Ran.

Brug!

" Main lagi saja sana! Jangan ganggu kami! Dasar anak nakal! "

" Ah..tidak apa-apa...kalau Conan pengen ikut, saya akan menjaganya, tenang saja..." kata Heiji.

Kogoro akhirnya menghela napas berat.

" Baiklah, Conan kau boleh ikut dengan Heiji.."

" ASYIIIIKKKK...! "

Ran langsung tertawa lucu, diikuti Heiji, sedangkan Kogoro hanya mendesah dengan kesal.

" Dasar anak nakal..maunya maiiin melulu' huh! "

" Heiji, sebenernya kita ke Bali mau ngapain sih? " tanya Conan a.k.a Shinichi berbisik.

" Gini..kata Paman Kogoro, tadi ada Manager tim Jepang yang dateng kesini.."

" Hah? Manager tim Jepang Kozo Kira itu? "

" Iya...katanya sih dia sempet dapet teror terus waktu tim Jepang pada tanding di Madrid "

" Terus? "

" Ya..nama peneror itu Hiroshi yang ternyata emang penjahat yang sadis banget, dan katanya dia mengincar 3M..."

" 3M? Maksudmu kombinasi 3M Hikaru Matsuyama, Jun Misugi, sama Taro Misaki itu? "

" Yup! "

" Terus apa hubungannya ke Bali? "

" Ya..mereka bertiga lagi jalan-jalan ke Bali dan Hiroshi mengetahui hal itu dan hendak mengejar mereka disana.."

" Ya ampun...! Berarti kita harus cepet berangkat!"

( Ok, back to the 3M and the gank..! )

Di Bandara Ngurah Rai, Bali...

" Akhirnya nyampe juga..." seru Matsuyama senang.

Misugi dan aku cuma mengangguk-ngangguk saja sampai kepala kami berdua pegal-pegal _( lebay.. ),_ sedangkan Misaki memijat-mijat kepalanya sendiri layaknya orang jetlag.

" Heh, Misaki, kok kamu perjalanan bentar gini jetlag sih? Giliran perjalanan Jepang-Indonesia aku dan Misugi jetlag, kamu malah gak jetlag sama sekali, aneh ! " cibir Matsuyama.

" Mungkin, sakit kepalanya tuh gara-gara pusing kali dia gara-gara gak bawain Yuri oleh-oleh dari Jepang.." canda Misugi.

Mendengar itu, muka Misaki langsung memerah.

" Aduuuh..kalian ini gak bosen apa ngejekin aku mulu' haduuh..haduuuh..." Misaki berseru kesal seraya menjewer telinga kedua sahabatnya itu.

Misugi dan Matsuyama menjerit kesakitan, aku ketawa ngakak aja.

" Huuuh, Yuri bisanya ketawa aja..! " ditengah kesakitannya, Misugi masih bisa mengajakku bercanda.

" Iiih..bukannya gitu, kalo Misaki aja sempet mikirin aku emangnya kalian gak mikirin Yayoi sama Yoshiko apa? "

" Ya elaaah...dia gak tahu Misugi " Matsuyama mengelak dari jeweran Misaki.

" Heh, gak tahu apaan? " aku memasang wajah bingung, begitu pun Misaki.

" Kita kesini kan' juga ngajakin mereka dong...makanya ngapain dipikirin lagi kalo di depan mata juga udah ada orangnya.." jelas Misugi.

Sontak, aku dan Misaki celingukan.

" Mana..mana..mana? "

Tahu-tahu datang dua orang gadis cantik membawa koper. Yang satu, berambut panjang berwarna hitam dan yang satunya lagi berambut panjang berwarna merah. Dua orang itu berjalan menuju ke arah kami. Tak salah lagi, itu pasti Yoshiko Fujisawa dan Yayoi Aoba.

" Matsuyama...! "

" Jun...! "

Kedua gadis itu langsung berlarian ke arah kekasih mereka masing-masing. Kemudian mereka saling berpelukan mesra.

" So sweet banget ya mereka.." bisik Misaki.

Aku mengangguk kecil.

Setelah mereka berpelukan, Matsuyama mulai mengenalkanku.

" Naaah...Yoshiko..Yayoi, perkenalkan ini sahabat kami bertiga yang dari Indonesia yang pernah kuceritakan itu, Yuri Misaki..."

" Salam kenal.." kataku.

" Aaah...salam kenal Yuri.. Jun sering cerita tentangmu lo..." sahut Yayoi ceria.

" Iya..Matsuyama juga sering cerita tentang kamu lo... katanya kamu pacaran ya sama Misaki ? " tanya Yoshiko menggoda.

_' Heh? WHAT THE... ' batinku berteriak setengah mati._

" Ah..nggak kok, kkta cuma teman saja.." kataku menegaskan diikuti anggukan mantap Yoshiko, sementara Misaki sibuk ngejar-ngejar Matsuyama yang kocar-kacir.

" Awas kau Matsuyama..! Bakalan aku bunuh kau dengan tendangan bumerang-ku...! "

Matsuyama cuma meringis.

" AMPUUN BAAAAAAANGGGGG ! " teriaknya memelas.

Aku, Yoshiko, dan Yayoi ketawa ngakak. Sementara Misugi, tersenyum kemenangan.

" Makanya, kalo cerita itu jangan cerita yang nggak-nggak..." katanya meringis.

Sementara itu, di tempat yang tak jauh dari sana…

" Nah, itu dia mereka…" sahut sesosok lelaki sambil menunjuk ke arah kelompok pemuda yang tengah tertawa riang.

" Jadi, bagaimana rencananya? " Tanya seorang kawannya.

" Hmmm…" laki-laki itu tengah berpikir, hendak menemukan cara tersadis untuk menghancurkan orang yang diincarnya.

" Bagaimana kalau kita memanfaatkan tiga orang gadis itu…" sahut temannya lagi, namun diacuhkan oleh lelaki tersebut.

" Tidak-tidak..jangan tiga-tiganya…lebih baik kita manfaatkan …."

Lelaki itu menunjuk salah satu gadis yang berwajah asli Indonesia yang kini berjalan tenang dengan kawan lelakinya.

" Kita manfaatkan gadis itu saja…" lanjutnya seraya pergi diikuti kawannya, tentu saja untuk merencanakan sesuatu…sesuatu yang tentunya tidak menyenangkan.

_waaah, kira-kira apa ya yang direncanakan si penjahat Hiroshi itu? ( note : nama Hiroshi aku ambil secara iseng aja langsung nemplok di kepala waktu ngetik ( wuehehehe ) ), oke deh lanjut ke chap berikutnya...!_


	3. Chapter 3 : Sebuah awal  lagi

_Minna, maaf ya kalau update-nya terlalu lama karena author-nya sibuk terus... Tapi akhirnya selesai juga ini chapter dua.._

_Selamat menikmati _

**Just..Trust Me**

**By : Yuri Misaki**

_

* * *

_**Two**

" Aaaah...akhirnya nyampe juga..." seru Heiji seraya merenggangkan badannya.

" Heh, Heiji..menurutmu 3M itu pada kemana ya? Kan' susah kalo kita harus nyari-nyari di seluruh Bali ini..." tanya Conan seraya mengambil tasnya dari tempat pengambilan tas.

" Iya juga ya Kudo..., gimana caranya ya? "

Tiba-tiba...

" Woy...! Misaki...! Matsuyama! Jangan berantem terus dong...! Kita kan' mau jalan-jalan, ayo cepetan sini, entar aku tinggal lo...! " terdengar suara pemuda yang memanggil dua kawannya.

Yang dipanggil langsung lari-lari mengejar pemuda yang memanggil mereka beserta para gadis yang sepertinya kawan mereka juga.

" Heh Kudo...Misaki sama Matsuyama tuh anggota 3M kan? " tanya Heiji.

"..He-eh, dan yang manggil mereka tuh mirip sama Jun Misugi..." analisis Conan.

Deg!

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, dan menyadari satu hal.

" IKUTI MEREKA...! "

" Jadi, sebenernya kita mau kemana sih? " tanya Misaki sambil memasukkan koper-koper ke dalam bagasi taksi yang akan mereka tumpangi.

" Karaokean dong...! " seruku riang.

" Wah..kayaknya rame tuh" sahut Matsuyama.

" Yah..lebih rame lagi, kita harus nyanyi bareng pasangan masing-masing! Itu peraturannya..." tambah Yayoi.

" Huu...seenaknya sendiri aja nih bikin peraturannya, gak seru ah! Kau bikin peraturan itu biar bisa nyanyi berduaan bareng Misugi kan? " ujar Misaki kesal.

Yayoi tersenyum manis aja, sementara Misugi malah cengegesan sambil membentuk tanda 'V' dengan kedua tangannya.

" Lagian, yang bikin peraturannya Yoshiko kok, bukan aku.." tambah Yayoi lagi.

" Ya sama aja dong..Yoshiko kan' pasti pengen berduaan sama Matsuyama nyanyinya, ya kan? "

" Iih..gak apa-apa kan? Biar rame tahu...! Lagian, kamu bisa nyanyi sama Yuri kan? " tembak Yoshiko asal.

Deg!

" Kena deh! " ledek Misugi.

Muka Misaki berubah drastis menjadi merah membara, sementara Matsuyama, Misugi, Yayoi dan Yoshiko ketawa ngakak. Aku Cuma bisa mendekati Misaki seraya berkata,

" Udahlah Misaki, biarin aja..entar kamu capek sendiri kalo tiap diledek kamu marah terus..."

Misaki menghela nafas kesal.

" Terserah-apa-kata-kalian-sajalah..."

"Heiji, serius nih kita harus ngikutin mereka sampe karaokean juga? " bisik Conan sedikit terkejut . Ya, saat ini, Conan dan Heiji sedang mengikuti 3M and the gank menuju sebuah tempat karaokean.

" Ya habis, mau gimana lagi..ikutin aja lah..."

" Okee...siapa yang mau duluan? " tanyaku bersemangat.

" Wuih..semangat banget, Yun...udahlah mendingan kamu aja duluan..! " seru Misugi.

" Wueh..kagak mau! Mending kamu duluan...ayo jangan malu-malu.." aku langsung menarik lengan Yayoi untuk berdiri yang memaksa Misugi untuk berdiri juga.

Mereka berdua pun sibuk memilih-milih lagu.

" Wah, romantis banget lagunya.." bisik Yoshiko yang sempet ngintip pilihan lagu yang bakalan diambil pasangan yang udah lama banget jadian itu.

" Emang apaan? " tanya Misaki.

" Lagu First Love-nya, Utada Hikaru..! "

" Weleh...lagunya slow amat...! Bisa tidur dong aku..! " ujar Matsuyama asal.

" Ssst..mereka udah nyanyi tuh...! "

Misugi dan Yayoi mulai bernyanyi dengan syahdu, diselipi teriakan 'prikitiw' dan 'cie...cie' dari kami semua tentunya.

" Habis ini aku ya..." pinta Matsuyama malu-malu.

Aku, Misaki, dan Misugi nyengir-nyengir aja, sedangkan Yayoi sibuk narik tangan Yoshiko biar mau maju.

" Ayo dong..aku kan' udah..Matsuyama aja udah ke depan tuh...! "

Akhirnya Yoshiko pun nurut. Ia dan Matsuyama pun memilih lagu serta menyanyikan lagunya Phil Collins yang legendaris, You'll be in my heart.

Dan akhirnya tiba juga giliranku dan Misaki bernyanyi, tapi baruuu aja mau milih lagu, yang lainnya langsung bersuit-suit panjang.

" Pilih lagunya yang romantis ya...! "

" Jangan lupa kalo nyanyi deketan ya... biar chemistry-nya dapet.."

" Kalo perlu pegangan tangan..sekalian aja pegang kepala..pundak..lutut kaki..lutut kaki.."

" Itu lagu, jaman anak TK banget wooy..! "

" Heyyy..! Sebenernya yang bakalan nyanyi tuh kita apa kalian sih? Kok kalian yang repot sih? " ujar Misaki gusar sambil terus nyari-nyari lagu.

Semuanya langsung keder setengah mati ngedenger kalimat Misaki barusan, soalnya kaget ngelihat tampang Misaki yang bisa dibilang unyu-unyu jadi berubah drastis jadi segalak itu.

Akhirnya, pilihan kami jatuh kepada.. ( sound effect : eing ing eng... ) lagunya The Rolling Stones, Paint it Black.

Setelah puas bernyanyi, kami semua keluar, namun...

... tanpa sepengetahuan kami bersama, tampak dua orang lelaki yang berjalan ke arah kami semua dengan tampang sedikit mencurigakan. Yoshiko yang sempat melihat mereka berdua, buru-buru menepuk bahu Yayoi yang memang berada paling dekat dengannya.

" Kenapa Yoshiko? "

" Anu..tadi aku lihat ada dua cowok jalan ke arah kita, tapi tampangnya mencurigakan gitu deh.."

" Oh, ya? Jangan-jangan mereka..." Yayoi mulai berfirasat buruk.

" Gimana kalo kita kasihtahu Jun dan kawan-kawan? " usulnya.

" Mana? Gak ada kok...kalem aja Yayoi..." jawab Misugi santai ketka Yayoi dan Yoshiko bercerita tentang dua orang lelaki itu. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Matsuyama.

Dan..tiba-tiba saja Matsuyama ngegandeng mesra Yoshiko yang langsung membuat pipi Yoshiko bersemu merah.

" Kok tiba-tiba sih...? "

" Yah..biar kamu gak takut lagi.."

Dan ternyata, Misugi juga melakukan hal yang sama, bahkan yayoi langsung dibawa ke pelukan.

" Eh..Jun? "

" Misaki.." bisikku perlahan.

" Hmm..? "

" Kok, perasaan ada yang ngikutin kita ya? Jangan-jangan..."

" Maaf.. kamu ini, Taro Misaki bukan? " tahu-tahu muncul dua sosok lelaki di belakang kami. Yang satu sepertinya seumuran dengan kami, yang satu lagi masih anak-anak.

_Kok perasaan pernah lihat dua orang ini ya?_ Batinku.

" Iya bener... kamu itu...Heiji Hattori kan? Detektif yang terkenal itu.." sahut Misaki senang setelah mengenali lawan bicaranya.

_Ah..sekarang baru inget aku...dia adalah Heiji Hattori..! _( kan' emang udah disebutin kaleee...)

" Ya.. benar.. aku kesini bareng Conan..oh, ya dia mau minta tanda tangan kamu lo.."

Dan, langsung saja Conan menyerbu Misaki dengan wajah innocent-nya.

" Kak Misaki..boleh kan' aku minta tanda tangannya? Boleh ya... "

Misaki langsung meraih buku dan pulpen yang diberikan Conan, sedangkan aku tengah termenung aja..

" Conan Edogawa ya.." gumamku perlahan.

" Loh? Kamu kenal dia? " tanya Heiji.

"Ah nggak kok... aku tahu karena pernah baca berita di koran kalau detektif Kogoro Mouri tuh punya anak namanya Ran Mouri sama Conan Edogawa.."

" Maksudmu koran Jepang? "

" Ya iyalah..masa' koran Afrika sih..? "

Heiji cekikikan sendiri.

" Bukan gitu maksudku...kalo gitu berarti, kamu orang Jepang yah? "

" Ah..bukan..aku orang sini asli..! Cuma kebetulan aja aku pernah dapet beasiswa ke Jepang dan ketemu sama Misaki-kun.. "

" Ohh..pantesan aja...oh, ya kita belum kenalan...Heiji..." Heiji langsung mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku pun menyambut uluran tangannya.

" Yuri..Yuri Misaki" kataku memperkenalkan diri.

Tiba-tiba...

" MISAKI...! YURIIII...! " tahu-tahu kedengeran teriakan Matsuyama cs yang kencengnya minta ampun, saking kencengnya tuh yang masih pada karaokaean langsung pada keluar ruangan dengan ekspresi...

( yah..you know lah.. )

" Yuri.. kok kamu berani-beraninya sih ngobrol sama orang gak dikenal.." seru Yoshiko panik diikuti Yayoi yang menarik lenganku seraya mengajak pergi.

" Iya nih..udah Misaki-nya gak 'ngelindungin' Yuri sama sekali..huh..gimana sih? " sungut Misugi kesal diikuti Matsuyama yang ikutan narik paksa lengan sahabatnya itu.

" Ehem..ehem.. "

Sontak, kami semua menoleh..rupanya Heiji yang berdehem tadi.

" Loh? Kamu itu Heiji Hattori kan? Terus ini...Conan Edogawa, betul gak? " ujar Matsuyama setelah menyadari siapa sebenernya dua orang tadi.

Conan mengangguk kecil.

" Jadi..kalian pikir, kami berdua ini penjahat, gitu? " balas Heiji sedikit galak.

Yang lainnya langsung merinding gak jelas gitu.

" Aah..maafkan kami ya, Heiji...kami bener-bener gak tahu...! " tahu-tahu Yayoi membungkukkan badannya.

" Hahaha..kalem aja... ngomong-ngomong kalian mau kemana? "

" Baru aja habis karaokean, sekarang sih rencananya mau ke Pantai Kuta " jawab Misugi.

" Boleh ikut gak? Kita gak ada arah tujuan nih soalnya..."

" Boleh..yuk kita cabut! "

Di tengah perjalanan, semuanya pada asyik ngerumpi, begitu pun aku. Tapi, Misaki malah asyik aja jalan bertiga sama Heiji dan Conan yang kayaknya lagi asyik-asyik ngobrol soalnya sambil ketawa-ketiwi sih...udah sempet berhenti-berhenti dulu lagi buat foto-foto.. uuh..sebel deh..kenapa gak ngajak-ngajak aku sama yang laen coba?

"... Eh Heiji, kamu kesini dalam rangka apa? Liburan? "

" Yah..gitu deh.."

" Tapi kok kamu gak ngajak Kazuha sih? Apa nggak apa-apa ? "

Ditembak pertanyaan begitu, Heiji bingung mau jawab apa.. habisnya pake acara nyebut nama pacarnya sih ehehehe...

Dia langsung melirik Conan. Yang dilirik langsung eye contact, yang artinya..

' Sudahlah jawab apa adanya aja..'

"..Sebenernya ini bukan liburan asli Misaki..kita berdua kesini buat...mecahin kasus..."

" Kasus? Kasus apaan? "

Heiji berpikir lagi, habisnya dia bingung gimana caranya ngasihtahu Misaki kalau sebenernya kasus ini berpusat pada Misaki dan kawan-kawan?

Heiji pun menghela nafas berat.

" Kasus... "

Melihat itu, Conan langsung punya akal.

" Kak Heiji, anterin kesana bentar dong...aku mau beli gula-gula kapas yang disitu tuh..." Conan langsung narik baju Heiji dan meninggalkan Misaki yang bingung dengan kelanjutan kalimat Heiji tadi.

" Aduh..maaf Misaki..diterusin nanti ya..."

Misaki mengangguk, dia segera bergabung dengan rombongan kami.

" Makasih ya Kudo..kalau kamu gak bilang gitu, mati aja aku.." bisik Heiji.

Conan a.k.a Shinichi terkekeh ringan.

" Eh, tapi kamu nggak beneran mau beli gula-gula kapas kan? "

" Iih..aku emang kepengen Heiji...habis kayaknya enak banget.."

" Huh, dasar Kudo! "

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua orang lelaki tengah mengamati mereka...

... dan juga mengamati kami.

**Note : Aku naruh lagunya Utada Hikaru dan Phil Collins karena aku emang suka banget sama lagu itu, kalau Paint it Black...itu sih gak sengaja aja..soalnya kebetulan buat pelajaran seni musik aku harus mainin lagu itu, jadi ya...yang paling apal lagu itu deh..hehe..**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya ya Minna... **


	4. Chapter 4 : The Tragedy

_Yap, cerita yang 'sebenarnya' baru dimulai di chapter ini, so..selamat menikmati ya minna... n_n_

**Just...Trust Me...**

**By : Yuri Misaki

* * *

**

**Three...**

Di tengah perjalanan, kami terus saja bercanda ria tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...

...ya, sesuatu yang akan merubah kisah persahabatan yang indah ini secara drastis menjadi hancur berantakan.

" Hei hati-hati ya... entar lagi kita mau nyebrang nih.." Matsuyama memperingatkan kami semua ketika kami sampai di pinggir jalan.

3M langsung berjalan cepat menyebrang, sedangkan aku, Yoshiko, dan Yayoi malah ketinggalan di belakang gara-gara mobil-mobil langsung menyerbu dengan cepatnya, begitu pun Heiji dan Conan yang masih anteng ngobrol di belakang kami.

" Aduh..aku kan' gak bisa nyebrang..habis lalu lintas disini beda banget sama disana, rame banget! " keluh Yoshiko.

" Iya bener, kalau jalannya kayak gini, aku juga gak bisa nyebrangnya..." Yayoi juga sama-sama mengeluh.

" Ya udah..sini barengan, aku bisa nyebrang kok..." kataku pelan.

Lalu, secara perlahan, kami mulai menyebrang namun, ketika kami hampir saja sampai...

... kejadian itu pun terjadi...

Duk!

Tiba-tiba saja terasa olehku bahwa punggungku seperti didorong seseorang secara kuat, sehingga aku terjatuh.

" Kyaaa...! "

Tak diduga, aku terjatuh menimpa Yayoi dan Yoshiko yang ada di depanku dan...

CKIIIITTTTTTT...!

Terdengar suara mobil mengerem mendadak, dan begitu aku bangkit..mobil itu telah membuat tangan Yayoi serta kaki Yoshiko terluka parah.

Melihat itu, aku langsung bergegas menyusul mereka.

" Kalian tidak apa-apa? " tanyaku panik, apalagi melihat darah yang berhamburan di sekitar lokasi tersebut.

Matsuyama dan Misugi langsung membopong Yayoi dan Yoshiko ke pinggir jalan, disusul aku dan Misaki.

" Yayoi...Yoshiko..sadarlah..! " Misugi dan Matsuyama memanggil-manggil nama kekasih mereka dengan panik, karena mereka berdua kini tengah dalam kondisi pingsan. Sedangkan aku hanya berdo'a agar mereka bisa cepat sadar dengan berurai air mata, dan Misaki tengah menelepon ambulan dibantu dengan orang-orang sekitar situ.

" Ambulan akan datang sebentar lagi.." ujar Misaki sendu.

Baik Matsuyama dan Misugi diam membisu.

" Kalau saja..." ucap Matsuyama kesal.

" Kalau saja tadi kamu tidak mendorong mereka berdua sampai jatuh Yuri..ini pasti takkan terjadi..! " geramnya marah seraya melirik tajam padaku.

Deg!

'Matsuyama menyalahkanku? ' batinku pilu.

" Bu..bukan begitu...tadi ada yang mendorongku..." aku membela diri.

" BOHONG! " Matsuyama langsung berdiri tegak di hadapanku. Wajahnya terlihat bahwa dia sangat marah padaku.

" Tadi, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku tak melihat siapa pun dibelakangmu...jadi ini semua SALAHMU TAHU! " katanya geram.

" Sudahlah Matsuyama... ini hanya kecelakaan..." Misugi mencoba menengahi.

Uing Uing Uing...!

" Nah, ambulannya datang.." seru Misaki.

Maka kami semua langsung masuk ke ambulan, menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit...

Matsuyama langsung mengikuti Yoshiko yang diantar ke ruang perawatan, begitu pun Misugi yang menyusul Yayoi. Sedangkan aku memilih duduk di luar bersama Misaki.

Sebelum masuk ruangan, Matsuyama menatap mataku tajam, seolah berkata

" Awas saja nanti kalau sampai ada apa-apa pada Yoshiko "

Aku diam, aku hanya bisa menunduk dengan perasaan sakit.

" Yuri..tolong maafkan Matsuyama ya..dia hanya tidak bisa menerima ini semua sehingga menyalahkanmu... ngerti? " tahu-tahu Misugi membisikkan kata-kata itu padaku.

Aku mengangguk dan menatap matanya, mencari kepastian kata-katanya itu pada matanya.

Tapi..aku tak dapat melihat apa pun dari sinar matanya yang wibawa itu. Karena sinar mata yang biasanya cerah itu kini sedikit mendung.

" Maafkan aku.." hanya itu yang mampu aku ucapkan seraya menangis sesenggukan.

" Sudah... jangan menangis, ini Cuma kecelakaan kok..tenang saja.." katanya mengusap airmataku.

Ia pun menepuk bahuku.

" Aku...ke dalam dulu ya.." ujarnya.

Blam!

Akhirnya aku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Misaki yang ada di sebelahku langsung merangkulku.

" Aku tidak bersalah Misaki...sungguh! Tadi aku merasa ada yang mendorongku..dan itu benar...aku tidak bohong! " kataku terisak.

" Sudah...aku mengerti kok... " katanya lembut.

Aku mengusap airmataku.

" Tenang saja Yuri..Matsuyama Cuma sedikit emosi aja tadi..entar lagi juga dia pasti gak marah sama kamu lagi kok..tenang aja.." hiburnya.

" Kalau seandainya dia masih marah padaku? "

Misaki tersenyum.

" Pokoknya...apa pun yang terjadi, aku pasti ada buat kamu.." katanya lembut.

Aku tersenyum.

" Makasih Misaki.." aku langsung memeluknya ringan. Dan ketika itu, aku baru tersadar satu hal.

" Oh, ya..Heiji sama Conan kemana ? "

" Ayo kejar...! "

Heiji dan Conan sedang sibuk mengejar dua orang lelaki yang mencurigakan tersebut. Ya, sejak kecelakaan tadi, mereka terus berusaha mengejar lelaki tersebut karena mereka sempat mendorong tubuh salah satu sahabat mereka. Dan mereka pun berkesimpulan bahwa, lelaki inilah yang mengincar 3M...

... tak salah lagi, salah satu dari mereka pasti bernama Hiroshi.

"Loh..kok mereka malah lari ke arah kantor polisi sih? " Heiji mulai bingung ketika melihat dua lelaki itu masuk ke arah kantor polisi.

" Wah, firasatku udah gak enak nih, kita menyelinap aja sambil nguping, gimana? " usul Conan.

" Jangan...entar malah kita yang disangka penjahat, mending kita tunggu aja disini sampai mereka keluar..."

Kedua orang itu pun menunggu beberapa lama, lalu si penjahat keluar dari kantor polisi diikuti dua orang polisi.

" Loh? Maksudnya apa ini? " bisik Heiji pelan.

Mereka terus melihat adegan tersebut hingga terdengar percakapan kedua polisi itu bersama sang penjahat sadis tersebut...

" ...Jadi dimana gadis itu sekarang? " tanya seorang dari polisi tersebut.

' Gadis?'

"..Wah, saya kurang tahu Pak..tapi sepertinya dia sedang di rumah sakit dekat sana Pak..pura-pura menunggui orang tersebut, padahal..mungkin saja dia sengaja melakukan itu..."

' Sedang menunggui?'

" Baiklah, kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang, sudah dibawa borgolnya? "

" Sudah Pak! "

'Borgol?'

Brrrrmmmm...

Dan seketika mobil itu hilang dari pandangan.

" Eh Heiji, apa kaitannya antara gadis, sedang menunggui padahal Cuma pura-pura, sama borgol? " tanya Conan.

Heiji mulai berpikir.

Sejenak, dia tersentak.

" Ayo Kudo kita harus ke kantor polisi itu SEKARANG JUGA...! " Heiji menarik lengan Conan seraya berlari.

" Hei...Heiji! Emangnya apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi sih? "

" Nanti saja ceritanya... yang jelas ini berhubungan sama Yuri...! "

Yuri?

Conan masih sibuk mencerna apa yang sebetulnya terjadi, yang jelas ia tahu...

... ini sudah termasuk darurat...

**Yeah...gak sabar kan' buat tahu lanjutan ceritanya? Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya ( kayak apaan aja sih :p ) !**


	5. Chapter 5 : Benang Merah

_Yap, akhirnya jadi juga chapter empat ini.. :) Tapi mulai chapter ini udah lebih serius lagi karena tema detektifnya udah lumayan kental hehehe... :D_

_So, enjoy and review okay... _

**Just...Trust Me..**

**By : Yuri Misaki**

* * *

**Four...**

" Jadi ada apa? " tanya polisi itu di mejanya.

Maka Heiji menuturkan semuanya, mulai dari kejadian kecelakaan itu sampai dia dan Conan yang mengejar Hiroshi dan temannya serta rencana mereka memfitnah sahabatnya.

" Kalau begitu apa bukti kalian? "

Bukti?

Ya ampun...mengapa satu hal yang penting ini bisa terlupakan oleh dua detektif handal di Jepang ini?

"...Ka..kami ...terus terang belum punya Pak... " jawab Heiji lesu.

" Kalau begitu, kalian tidak bisa apa-apa, sebab dua orang itu punya bukti "

" Boleh lihat Pak? " tanya Conan lucu.

Maka Sang Polisi pun mengambil suatu video dan langsung memutarnya.

" Tuh, terlihat jelas kan' dia memang mendorong temannya sendiri "

Heiji mulai pusing sendiri, karena di video itu terlihat bahwa Yuri-lah yang mendorong Yayoi dan Yoshiko. Tapi kan...?

" Pak, bisa diputar ulang tidak? " tanya Conan.

" Baiklah anak kecil..." jawab polisi seraya memutar ulang video itu.

Heiji makin pusing, ' Apa Kudo tahu sesuatu ? ' batinnya.

" Pak, tadi awalnya di belakang kakak ini ada seorang berjaket hitam yang bawa tongkat..tapi kok sekarang gak ada ya? " tanya Conan lugu.

" Mana? " Heiji dan Pak Polisi ikut-ikutan memutar ulang video untuk melihat lebih jelas.

" Tuh.." Conan menunjuk seseorang dalam video itu, yang kemudian mengangkat tongkatnya sedikit, tapi setelah itu, lelaki itu tak terlihat karena sepertinya kameranya berpindah _angle._

" Be..benar juga..."

" Perlu Bapak ketahui, salah satu dari mereka adalah Hiroshi, salah satu penjahat yang sedang dicari di Jepang Pak..." jelas Heiji.

" Begitukah? Wah..kalau begitu harus segera diselesaikan masalah ini! "

" Memangnya dua orang itu sekarang ada dimana, Pak? "

" Awalnya mereka akan ikut untuk penangkapan tersangka, tapi katanya karena ada urusan lain, akhirnya seorang polisi dari sini yang berangkat kesana..."

" APA? Jadi polisi itu sudah ada disana? "

" Begitulah.."

Heiji mengepalkan tinjunya, sedangkan Conan mulai kesal sendiri.

Terlambat...

Kreeek...!

Terlihat Yoshiko berjalan pelan dengan kaki dibalut perban keluar diikuti Matsuyama, serta Yayoi yang dipapah Misugi dengan tangan kanan yang terbebat serta diberi gips.

" Yayoi..Yoshiko...aku..."

Tiba-tiba saja Matsuyama langsung menatapku tajam, seolah tak ingin aku berbicara. Akhirnya aku memilih diam seraya mencari pembelaan dari Misugi, namun sepertinya... dari matanya dia sudah tak memihakku lagi.

Melihat itu, aku jadi sedih...

" Ehem.."

Serentak kami semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tak disangka, ternyata itu suara...polisi?

" Maaf, ada apa ya Pak? " Misaki membuka suara.

" Begini..apa disini benar ada yang bernama Yuri? "

" Saya sendiri Pak, ada apa ya? " tanyaku hati-hati. Firasatku sudah makin tak enak.

" Begini...saya mendapat surat bahwa anda dinyatakan menjadi tersangka dalam kasus kecelakaan lalu lintas, jadi sekarang ikut saya! "

Deg!

" APA? Bukan saya pelakunya Pak...! " aku mulai berkaca-kaca.

" Hmm... benarkah? Apa kau punya bukti? "

Aku langsung terdiam, dan sejurus kemudian aku langsung menatap mata Matsuyama, Misugi, Yoshiko, dan Yayoi—mencari kata pembelaan di dalamnya. Yoshiko dan Yayoi terlihat sedih, namun seperti bingung harus melakukan apa. Tetapi Matsuyama dan Misugi justru menarik lengan kekasih mereka pergi menjauh.

Air mataku tumpah seketika.

Dan entah kenapa, aku langsung berlari menuju mereka, kucengkram baju Misugi dan Matsuyama seraya terisak sedih.

" Kumohon..percayalah padaku...! "

Namun, mereka tetap bergeming,dan langsung pergi meninggalkanku, namun sebelum itu Misugi berbalik...

" Maafkan kami...tapi, maaf...kali ini kami ...tidak bisa..." katanya tercekat seraya pergi.

Aku masih sesenggukan. Rasanya benar-benar sakit...sakit sekali...! Sepertinya kalau digambarkan, akan ada lubang menganga yang besar dalam hatiku.

Hanya karena kesalahpahaman ini, ya...hanya karena kesalahpahaman inilah, mereka...

...tak mempercayaiku lagi.

Sungguh sakit...sakit...!

Pluk!

Aku menoleh, rupanya Misaki yang menepuk bahuku.

" Aku percaya..." katanya.

" Aku percaya dia bukan pelakunya, jadi Pak, bisa beri saya waktu untuk mengumpulkan bukti bahwa dia tak bersalah? " lanjutnya.

Polisi itu tampak berpikir.

" Baiklah, kutunggu 2 hari lagi, kau harus datang ke kantor polisi dengan bukti itu, kalau tidak, dia akan diganjar hukuman berat... "

" Baik Pak "

" Baik, saya permisi dulu "

" Misaki...! "

Terdengar suara lolongan dari lorong rumah sakit, rupanya Heiji dan Conan yang baru saja datang dengan terengah-engah.

" Heiji..kalian darimana saja? " tanya Misaki seraya menyerahkan botol minumannya pada Heiji sekalian dibagi dengan Conan.

" Yuri...ma..mana? " tanyanya ngos-ngosan.

" Ngg..? " aku pun berbalik dengan raut wajah bingung.

" Oh..syukurlah..."

" Heh? Syukurlah kenapa? " tanya Misaki bingung.

" Be..begini... setelah kecelakaan tadi kami mengejar pelaku yang mendorong Yuri tadi..."

" Tuh kan.. sudah kuduga pasti ada dalang dibalik semua ini... " kata Misaki sendu.

" Ya, lalu ternyata mereka melapor ke kantor polisi sebagai pihak-nya Matsuyama sama Misugi dan kami lihat ada polisi yang kesini, apa..."

"..ya..mereka sudah kesini dan..." aku kembali terisak mengingat kejadian tadi.

Misaki langsung merangkulku.

" Tenang saja, aku sudah bernegosiasi agar aku dapat mengumpulkan bukti bahwa Yuri tuh gak salah..."

" Baguslah kalau begitu, untungnya kami sempat kasihtahu polisi disana bahwa pelaku itu sebenernya Hiroshi, penjahat sadis dari Jepang...sebenarnya dia itu mengincar kamu, Matsuyama, dan Misugi..." jelas Heiji.

" Jadi, ini maksudmu menyelesaikan kasus itu? "

" Ya..begitulah "

" Kenapa dia mengincar kami bertiga? "

" Entahlah..aku tidak tahu..tapi firasatku, dia ingin memisahkan kalian bertiga agar lebih mudah diincar dengan cara ini..., jadi kau harus berhati-hati Misaki.."

" Aku mengerti "

" Ngomong-ngomong, Matsuyama sama Misugi kemana? " tanya Heiji celingukan.

" Mereka udah pergi bareng Yoshiko sama Yayoi...mereka... udah gak mau bareng aku lagi..." kataku sendu.

" Hmm...begitu ya? Susah dong kalo gitu, aku takut mereka bisa jadi termasuk rencana Hiroshi selanjutnya "

" Iya juga sih, kalau begitu kita kan' harus terus bertiga biar kalau seandainya diincar, setidaknya kita sama-sama, ya gak? " analisis Misaki.

" Yap! "

" Tapi Kak Heiji, gimana cara kita buat bikin Kak Matsuyama, Kak Misugi, Kak Yayoi, sama Kak Yoshiko mau bareng kita lagi? " tanya Conan lugu.

Deg!

Semua tersentak, bingung dengan pertanyaan ini.

" Ini sih...tergantung padamu Yuri..." ujar Heiji pelan seraya menepuk bahuku.

" Loh? Kok aku? "

" Ya..satu-satunya cara biar mereka mau balik adalah kamu harus bikin mereka percaya lagi sama kamu...kalo aku pikir lagi, meskipun aku atau Misaki atau bahkan Conan yang imut ini yang ngerayu mereka, tetep aja mereka gak bakal balik ke kita..."

Aku terdiam membisu.

" Tapi bagaimana caranya? "

" Aku bakal bantu kamu kok Yuri...bukannya aku udah bilang kalo kapan pun aku bakalan siap buat kamu Yuri... " ujar Misaki tersenyum manis.

" Baiklah ..." kataku pelan.

Tapi di dalam hati tetap saja ada satu pertanyaan yang terus bergema dalam hatiku...

...' Apakah mereka mau mempercayaiku kembali? '

**Oke deh...maaf kalo bahasanya sedikit beda dari chapter sebelumnya, soalnya biar masuk juga ke temanya yang emang sedih hehe :)**

**Oke deh, lanjuuutttt...**


	6. Chapter 6: Pisah Jalan

_Maaf banget y... Baru update sekarang :'( karena author habis UTS, sekali lagi maaf y... Oke langsung aja ke chapter lima ini... :)_

**Just...Trust Me **

**By: Yuri Misaki

* * *

**

**Five...**

'Sungguh, tak kusangka semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini!'

Saat ini, Matsuyama tengah terpekur di Pantai Kuta, menikmati pemandangan sunset bersama Yoshiko...

... seharusnya, mereka datang ke tempat ini dengan riang

Seharusnya, mereka datang ke tempat ini untuk tertawa

Seharusnya, mereka datang ke tempat ini bersama sahabat mereka...

... tapi nyatanya?

Ia...datang kemari dengan perasaan sedih...

...dan juga kecewa

Bagaimana tidak? Sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarga itu...

...mengkhianatinya

Aaaah... memikirkan hal itu, Matsuyama menjadi sedih.

" Maaf ya..." katanya pilu seraya menatap kaki Yoshiko yang terbalut perban.

" Loh? Maaf kenapa? " tanya balik Yoshiko.

" Habis...seandainya waktu kejadian itu aku ngelindungin kamu, pasti semuanya baik-baik saja..."

Yoshiko hanya terdiam, seraya menatap laut biru yang tenang di hadapannya.

" Aku... masih tak percaya ... kalau Yuri tega berbuat seperti itu padamu "

" Sudahlah...aku nggak apa-apa kok..."

Dihibur seperti itu, Matsuyama malah menjadi semakin sedih.

" Bukan begitu, Yoshiko... aku hanya...nggak percaya kalau Yuri, sahabat yang udah aku anggep kayak keluarga gitu berbuat kayak gitu, itu aja..."

" Matsuyama..."

Semburat oranye serta keunguan di ufuk barat mulai menari dengan indahnya di Pantai Kuta saat itu...perlahan tapi pasti, langit pun berubah menjadi gelap... diikuti kebisuan Matsuyama dan Yoshiko.

' Yuri... kenapa bisa jadi begini? '

" Yayoi, apa benar luka di tanganmu itu gak apa-apa? " tanya Misugi kala itu.

" Tidak apa-apa Jun, tenang saja...tak usah khawatir... sudah berapa kali ya Jun bertanya seperti itu padaku? " jawab Yayoi diselingi canda.

" Maaf..hanya saja, aku.. masih tak percaya kalau yang menyebabkan ini adalah sahabatku sendiri..."

" Sudahlah Jun... ini hanya sebuah kecelakaan, aku percaya itu..."

Misugi menatap Yayoi penuh makna.

" Yuri..aku yakin dia tak sengaja mendorongku dan Yoshiko..." lanjutnya.

" Aku juga sempat berpikir seperti itu, tapi...kau lihat sendiri kan' sampai ada polisi yang datang tadi? Berarti Yuri sengaja melakukannya..."

" Tapi... aku tidak yakin, Jun..."

" Heh? "

" Karena...di rumah sakit tadi, aku melihat sorot matanya...takut dan.. mencari pembelaan pada kita... "

Misugi terdiam.

" Kalau dia bersalah, dia takkan mungkin mencengkram bajumu dan Matsuyama untuk mencari pembelaan kan? " Yayoi mulai terisak.

" Ya..Yayoi..."

" Percayalah padaku, Jun... aku sangat yakin itu... "

Misugi langsung memeluk Yayoi.

" Jangan menangis Yayoi... "

" Tapi aku takkan berhenti sampai Jun mau mempercayaiku... "

" Yayoi..."

" Tolonglah...demi aku..."

Misugi melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata Yayoi.

" Yayoi... bukannya aku tak percaya denganmu dan Yuri... sebetulnya aku percaya kalau itu hanya ketidaksengajaan...tapi hanya saja ... ada yang sedikit membuatku bingung..."

" Bi..bingung? "

" Kau ingat kan? Tadi ada polisi yang datang? Yang membuatku bingung, siapa yang melapor ke polisi itu? "

Yayoi langsung tersentak.

" Be..benar juga ya "

Zrassssshh...

Guyuran air shower membuat pikiranku sedikit lebih tenang...

...hanya sedikit lebih tenang.

Aaah... gara-gara masalah ini, gara-gara kesalahpahaman ini, semua ini gara-gara orang jahat itu...!

Hiroshi

Aaah, mengingat namanya saja aku sudah sakit hati.

Mengapa dia tega sekali memanfaatkan aku untuk menjadi umpannya memburu Misaki, Matsuyama, dan Misugi?

Mengapa harus AKU...?

" SIAALLLLL...! " teriakku seraya meninju dinding kamar mandi. Air yang mengalir dari shower ke dinding langsung berhamburan kemana-mana.

Dan saat itu, aku merasakan sesuatu.

Perih

Kupikir, itu gara-gara efek aku meninju dinding kamar mandi, tapi ternyata bukan. Dan anehnya, perih itu kurasakan di bagian punggungku. Dan ketika kuraba, memang benar, ternyata ada luka di punggungku, dan anehnya lagi, luka itu seperti berupa cekungan...

...tunggu dulu, cekungan?

Apa ini efek dari dorongan kuat dari orang jahat itu ya? Kalau iya, ini bisa menjadi bukti!

Haaah, bebanku sudah terkurangi satu, namun aku masih punya satu tugas lagi...

... meyakinkan Misugi dan Matsuyama akan hal ini.

Di kamar Misaki, Heiji, dan Conan ( sebenernya Heiji sama Conan Cuma numpang di kamarnya Misaki )...

" Duuuh.. gimana ya? " gumam Heiji kebingungan.

" Gimana apanya? " tanya Misaki seraya menonton acara kesukaannya – liga sepakbola apapun, dan kali ini dia sedang menonton liga Inggris, Chelsea melawan Manchester City.

" Tahu tuh, daritadi kak Heiji ngomong gak jelas gitu, sambil mondar-mandir lagi...kayak setrikaan aja! " sahut Conan yang ikut menonton bersama Misaki seraya meminum susunya.

" Heh, emangnya aku apaan hah? Aku kan' Cuma lagi bingung masalah Yuri, tahu...! " tahu-tahu Heiji menjewer Conan, sedangkan Misaki ngakak aja.

" Iya ya.. ampun-ampun..." Conan meringis kesakitan.

" Emangnya kamu bingung tentang apalagi sih? Kan' kita tinggal cari si Hiroshi itu aja, terus kita bawa ke kantor polisi, ya kan? " tanya Misaki.

" Kalo itu sih aku tahu...tapi masalahnya, mereka kan' sudah punya bukti dengan video itu, meskipun kita tahu itu sudah direkayasa dengan berpindahnya angle kamera, tetep aja bukti itu masih belum kuat..."

" Ah..benar juga..."

" Aku tahu! " tiba-tiba Conan bergumam seraya menarik-narik kemeja Misaki. Menyadari hal itu, Misaki langsung menyamakan posisinya dengan Conan.

" Ada apa? "

" Kak Misaki bisa tanyain Kak Yuri gak, apa di punggungnya ada luka atau apa..soalnya kan' Kak Yuri didorongnya kuat, pake tongkat lagi... itu kan' bisa jadi bukti "

" Aaah.. pinter kamu Kudo! " tiba-tiba saja Heiji keceplosan, dan sesaat itu juga Misaki langsung pasang wajah bingung.

" Kudo? " tanyanya.

" Ah..tak usah dipikirkan..itu panggilan kesayangannya Ran kalau Conan lagi di rumah, soalnya katanya Conan itu mirip banget sama Shinichi Kudo, tahu kan? " jelas Heiji.

' Heh..alasanmu itu gak kreatif banget sih Heiji..' Keluh Conan lewat 'telepati'-nya dengan Heiji.

'Habis mau gimana lagi' balas Heiji, lewat telepati juga.

" Ooh.." Misaki hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, besok pagi gimana kalau kita ke kamarnya langsung? " usul Misaki.

" Boleh juga..." jawab Heiji diikuti anggukan kecil nan imut Conan.

Misaki tersenyum, ' Sebentar lagi Yuri...sebentar lagi...aku pasti menolongmu! '


	7. Chapter 7: Misugi's Apologize

_Yap...langsung baca aja ya, n' jangan lupa reviewnya...!_

**Just.. Trust Me**

**By : Yuri Misaki**

* * *

**Six...**

Cit cit cuit...

Pagi telah tiba, tapi entah mengapa pagi itu mala dihiasi awan kelabu yang terus menggantung di langit Bali. Mungkin saja langit pun ikut berduka atas masalah ini...

" Yayoi..."

" Ya? "

" Kita ke Yuri sekarang? "

" Kok malah nanya aku, kan' Jun yang punya urusan sama Yuri..."

" Iya..tapi kau yang akan menemaniku kan? " tanya Misugi menggoda seraya mengamit lengan Yayoi.

" Aaah..Jun..bikin malu saja..." jawab Yayoi blushing.

" Conan ayo cepat...! Kasihan Misaki nih daritadi nungguin kamu terus.." gerutu Heiji kesal.

" Iya ya.. bentar...! " seru Conan seraya mengancingkan kemeja kecilnya.

" Sini aku bantu.." tahu-tahu Misaki berjongkok dan mengancingkan kemeja Conan hingga selesai.

" Makasih Kak Misaki..."

" Sudah..sudah..yuk sekarang kita ke..."

Kreeeekk...!

" Mi..Misaki? "

Misaki langsung menoleh mencari sumber suara, kaget juga dia, baru membuka pintu sudah dipanggil orang.

" Misugi...Yayoi...sedang apa kalian disini? Bukannya kalian..." Misaki langsung menghentikan ucapannya sendiri begitu tahu lawan bicaranya. Ya, memang sejak tragedi tersebut, Matsuyama dan Misugi memutuskan untuk pindah hotel.

" Aku tahu apa yang bakalan kamu bilang Misaki..." sahut Misugi.

" Tapi kalem aja, sekarang aku mau ke Yuri, mau minta maaf.." lanjutnya.

" Baguslah, kebetulan kami juga mau kesana..."

" Kalo gitu, bareng ya..."

Tok Tok Tok...!

" Masuk!" kataku pelan.

Yayoi dan Misugi langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku, dan..terus terang saja aku kaget karena merekalah yang datang.

" Mi..Misugi...aku..."

" Udah, gak usah ngomong apa-apa lagi Yuri, aku kesini mau minta maaf kok tentang soal yang kemarin itu...aku Cuma sedikit emosi waktu itu...maafin aku ya Yuri..." katanya sambil membungkuk-bungkukkan badan.

" Sudahlah Misugi...aku gak marah kok... justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf udah ngebuat Yayoi jadi luka begini..." kataku.

" Tapi ini kan' bukan salahmu Yuri, aku ngerti kok... " sahut Yayoi seraya memelukku.

Tes!

Tak terasa, air mataku menitik perlahan.

" Makasih ya..." kataku pelan.

" Untuk? " tanya Misugi bingung.

" Kalau aja kalian gak dateng kayak ini, aku udah bingung harus ngapain buat bikin kalian semua percaya lagi sama aku..." kataku seraya tertunduk, tenggelam dalam pelukan Yayoi.

Misugi tersenyum, penuh arti...

...dan kali ini, sorot matanya menandakan ketulusan yang amat berarti bagiku.

" Ssst...Misaki, gimana keadaannya? " tanya Heiji berbisik pada Misaki yang tengah mengintip proses perminta maafan Misugi itu.

Misaki hanya tersenyum, " Sudah tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan..." katanya.

_Aduh maaf ya kalo cuma dikit, karena sebenernya sih aku mau musatin chap ini ke permintamaafannya Misugi ke Yuri tapi malah jadi dikit banget :( Ah sudahlah, gimana kalo lanjut aja...( dengan muka memohon-mohon ) hehe :p_


	8. Chapter 8 : Last Fight

_Minna san..maaf ya lama update, karena author lagi sibuk ujian, tapi tetep dibaca ya..jangan lupa review lo..._

**Just...Trust Me..**

**By : Yuri Misaki**

* * *

**Seven...**

Kreeek...!

" Loh, kalian ada juga ya? " tanyaku pilon begitu Misaki, Heiji, dan Conan masuk.

" Sebenernya sih kita daritadi tuh udah di luar, Cuma kita mau nguping pembicaraan kalian dulu hehehehe " canda Heiji.

" Huu...nguping aja kerjaannya! " kataku seraya memukul pelan bahu Heiji.

" Yeey...kerjaan detektif kan' begitu " elaknya.

" Dasar detektif tukang nguping...! " ceracauku.

Yang lainnya langsung ketawa ngakak.

" Eh..eh..ngomong-ngomong kalian bertiga mau ngapain? " tanyaku heran.

" Gini, kemarin kita habis ngomongin tentang masalah ini, nah, Yuri..kamu kira-kira punya bukti yang kuat gak buat ngebuktiin semua ini? " Misaki langsung membuka pembicaraan.

" Oh, iya...kalau gak salah ada, kemarin aku gak sengaja nemu luka di bagian yang kedorong sama orang itu..."

" Yayoi, coba kau lihat..." seru Misugi.

Maka aku dan Yayoi langsung ke kamar mandi, dan beberapa saat setelah itu kami kembali.

" Lukanya cukup parah, karena berbentuk cekung..mungkin gara-gara efek terdorong itu kali ya..." jelas Yayoi.

" Okelah kalau begitu, jadi sekarang, gimana? " tanya Misugi.

" Kita lapor ke polisi, ya kan? " tanya Misaki memastikan.

"Yap! "

" Matsuyama mau kemana? " tanya Yoshiko yang tengah berjemur di Pantai Kuta itu.

Matsuyama yang baru saja berdiri, langsung menoleh ke arah kekasihnya itu.

" Kan' sudah kubilang, aku mau pinjam papan surfing dulu disitu, entar balik lagi kok..."

Yoshiko diam saja, tapi sedikit cemberut.

" Kenapa Yoshiko..kamu takut aku tinggal sebentar? Atau kamu mau ikut aku minjem papan? " tanya Matsuyama sedikit khawatir, mengingat mereka berdua berada jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang yang berwisata di Pantai Kuta itu. Ya, mereka sengaja memilih tempat yang sedikit sepi agar bisa merasakan romantisme berdua saja.

" Ah tidak kok..."

" Kalo gitu, aku kesana dulu ya.." Matsuyama langsung berlari kecil ke arah tempat peminjaman papan surfing.

Sementara itu, Yoshiko tengah asyik memotret tiap gulungan ombak yang datang.

Zrassshhh...!

Tap Tap

Ckclick Ckclick..!

" Wah..yang ini ombaknya bagus..." pekiknya ketika melihat hasil jepretan fotonya.

Tap Tap

Ckclick..!

" Walah...goyang, padahal kan' udah bagus itu...ada surfer di ombak itu..." Yoshiko menggerutu sendiri ketika melihat hasil fotonya yang goyang.

" Ehem..."

Yoshiko kaget setengah mati, dan secara refleks langsung memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang ada disana. Karena suara itu bukanlah suara Matsuyama yang dikenalnya.

" Siapa kau? " tanyanya takut-takut kepada dua orang lelaki itu.

" Tak usah kau tahu siapa kami... justru kamilah yang harus tahu namamu, gadis manis..." salah seorang dari mereka mulai menggoda Yoshiko.

" Hentikaan...! " Yoshiko langsung menepis tangan lelaki tersebut.

" Waah..gadis ini berani juga ya..." sahut seorang lagi.

" Sebenarnya kalian ini siapa? " tanya Yoshiko lagi.

" Seharusnya aku yang tanya apakah kau teman Hikaru Matsuyama? Atau pacarnya? "

Deg!

Yoshiko kaget setengah mati.

' Apa hubungannya dua orang ini dengan Matsuyama? ' batinnya dalam hati.

" A..aku tak tahu...! " Yoshiko mencoba mengelak.

" BOHONG! Tadi kami lihat kau bersamanya, dimana dia sekarang? "

Yoshiko benar-benar mati kutu, tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

'Matsuyama, cepatlah datang...'

Merasa feelingnya tak enak, Matsuyama cepat-cepat kembali ke tempatnya bersama Yoshiko tadi. Dan feelingnya tepat, karena ia melihat Yoshiko tengah mencoba berkelit dari dua orang lelaki.

" Hei...kalau ada urusan dengan dia hadapi aku dulu! " Matsuyama menggertak orang itu dengan amarah yang luar biasa hebat.

" Hohoho...akhirnya datang juga dia...kebetulan sekali ya..." salah satu lelaki itu tertawa sarkastik.

" Memangnya apa maumu? "

" Perlu kau tahu ya... kami berdua akan membawamu dan kedua orang temanmu itu untuk masuk ke timnas negara kami ..."

' Dua orang teman? Maksudnya Misugi sama Misaki? ' batin Matsuyama bingung.

" Heh? Buat apa aku masuk timnasmu itu? Lagian, biarpun kau memaksaku, aku tak akan pernah mau..!"

" Hohoho...tapi mungkin akan lain ceritanya jika kita berhasil membawamu dan mencuci otakmu"

'Cuci otak?'

" Cih! Memangnya kau ini disuruh sama siapa sih? Dari logat bicaramu, kau ini sepertinya orang Jepang asli..! "

" Hah, bukan urusanmu! Yang jelas aku hanya disuruh untuk menangkapmu, dasar cerewet!"

" Oke, kuterima tantanganmu.."

Matsuyama mulai mengeluarkan kuda-kudanya, seraya bersiap melindungi Yoshiko apapun yang terjadi.

" Rasakan ini...! "

Dug..Syaaaat...Bruag...!

Matsuyama sempat meninju kedua orang tersebut dua kali, namun karena lawannya dua, ia mulai babak belur ditinju sana-sini. Ia semakin tersudut oleh keadaan itu, apalagi ketika melihat wajah Yoshiko yang ketakutan.

Dan di saat krisis seperti ini ia baru tersadar akan sesuatu...

... ia membutuhkan teman-temannya sekarang juga.

'Seandainya saja aku tak meninggalkan mereka...'

... " Jadi begitu? " tanya sang pak polisi saat Heiji dan Misaki menjelaskan semuanya.

Heiji mengangguk mantap.

" Wah, gawat ini kalau polisi saja bisa ditipu segala, harus segera kita kejar penjahat itu! " seru pak polisi menggebu-gebu.

" Ya kami memang ingin seperti itu pak, tapi masalahnya kami tidak tahu dimana mereka sekarang Pak, apalagi saya kan' turis asing jadi belum terlalu kenal daerah ini " ujar Heiji pelan.

" Ah benar juga, kalau begitu saya akan menyuruh lainnya untuk segera menyisir seluruh Bali ini, kalau perlu, kalian semua bisa ikut "

" Baik, terimakasih Pak.."

Kriiingggg...!

Tiba-tiba saja handphone Yayoi berbunyi keras – tanda sms masuk – segera dia baca sms tersebut.

Sender : Yoshiko-chan

SOS KUTA

"A...apa maksudnya ini? " tak sadar, Yayoi bergumam sendiri.

" Ada apa Yayoi? " tanya Misugi seraya membaca sms tersebut. Mukanya langsung berubah menjadi kaget.

" Pak polisi...! " panggilnya kencang.

" Ada apa anak muda? "

" Kurasa, kita tak perlu menyisir, karena saya sudah tahu dimana penjahat itu berada sekarang, dan kurasa sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang juga! "

Misaki dan Heiji langsung menatapnya bingung.

Misugi hanya tersenyum, seraya menepuk bahu Misaki

" Nanti saja aku ceritakan, yang penting kita harus ke Pantai Kuta sekarang! "

" Hosh..hosh..hosh.."

Tubuh Matsuyama benar-benar sudah babak belur dan berlumuran darah. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menyerah, tapi mengingat Yoshiko dibelakangnya, apapun yang terjadi dia harus melindunginya meskipun tubuhnya hancur sekalipun.

" Sudah kelelahan rupanya dia..." sang penjahat masih saja menyeringai seperti biasa, tentu saja dengan sorot matanya yang dipenuhi nafsu-nafsu jahat.

Matsuyama benar-benar berpikir keras, jika dia atau Yoshiko meminta tolong kepada orang-orang di sekitar Pantai Kuta, tak mungkin bila berteriak karena pasti takkan terdengar, jika harus lari ke arah sana, pasti mereka sudah pasti dihantam habis-habisan. Jadi, salah satu cara yang tersisa adalah bertarung dengan sisa tenaga terakhir.

Oh, ya ia sempat melihat Yoshiko yang mengetik sms kilat, entah pada siapa. Semoga saja orang tersebut datang secepatnya...

...karena sebenarnya dia sudah tak kuat lagi.

" Ah, sepertinya anak ini sudah tak mau lagi bermain dengan kita, bagaimana kalau kita ganti dengan gadis ini..." lelaki tersebut mulai mendekati Yoshiko.

" TIDAAAAKKK...! " Matsuyama langsung memeluk gadisnya itu.

" Kan' sudah kubilang, kalau ada urusan dengan dia, hadapi aku dulu! Kalian ini ternyata pikun ya? " ujar Matsuyama berapi-api.

" Hohoho...rupanya kau masih kuat ya... kalau begitu rasakan ini biar kau puas! " kedua lelaki itu mulai menyerang tubuh Matsuyama yang terus mendekap Yoshiko.

Dug Dug Dug!

" Yoshiko..." Matsuyama berbisik lirih ditengah hantaman lelaki tersebut.

Yoshiko hanya menatapnya seraya menangis takut.

" Maafkan aku...aku...tak kuat lagi..." katanya lirih.

" Bertahanlah Matsuyama...aku mohon...! " isak Yoshiko sedih.

" Maaf Yoshiko... aku ...benar-benar..." Matsuyama mulai kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Yoshiko benar-benar putus asa, tapi apa daya? Dia hanya bisa menangis tanpa melakukan apa-apa sementara kekasihnya tengah dihantam habis-habisan oleh penjahat tersebut.

'Yayoi...kumohon cepatlah datang...' harapnya putus asa.


	9. Chapter 9 : Finally

**Just... Trust Me...**

**By : Yuri Misaki**

* * *

**Eight...**

" Maafkan kami Matsuyama..." tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dua orang lelaki di telinga Yoshiko.

'Siapa? Mungkinkah...'

" Mi..Misaki...Misugi..." Matsuyama berkata lirih.

" Tenang saja Matsuyama, kita pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua! " seru Misugi.

" Aaah...coba saja kalau bisa, justru dengan datangnya kalian maka akan cepat urusan kita disini, salah sendiri datang tanpa diundang, sudah tahu kalau kalian bertiga ini mangsa kami hahahahaha " tantang penjahat tersebut.

" Sebaiknya kalian amati sekeliling kalian baik-baik.." ujar Misaki.

Yoshiko mulai mengintip dari celah dekapan Matsuyama, entah bagaimana caranya ia melihat banyak sekali polisi yang ada disana.

" Kami dari polisi, dan kami telah membawa surat untuk menangkap kalian, jadi menyerahlah atau ... " si polisi mulai mengacungkan pistolnya.

"..kubunuh kalian berdua! " katanya tegas.

Kedua penjahat tersebut langsung angkat tangan dan akhirnya segera diringkus dengan dibantu Heiji serta Conan.

" Yoshiko..apa kau tak apa-apa? " Yayoi segera memeluk sahabatnya yang menangis takut tersebut.

" Yayoi..Matsuyama...Matsuyama..! " katanya diselingi tangis.

Mendengar itu, aku langsung mendekati Matsuyama, diikuti Misaki dan Misugi.

" Matsuyama, apa kau tak apa-apa? " tanyaku seraya menepuk bahunya.

Matsuyama melihatku dengan tatapan matanya yang sayu dan terengah-engah.

" Yuri... aku..."

Dan Matsuyama pun pingsan.

Malam harinya...

" Uaaaaahhhhhh...! "

" Akhirnya bangun juga...udah dari jam berapa ya kamu tidur melulu..." canda Yoshiko.

Matsuyama langsung celingak-celinguk sana-sini.

" Kok udah malem sih? Lagian ini dimana ya? " tanyanya bingung.

" Ini di rumah sakit Matsuyama... kamu tuh pingsan dari siang tadi tahu...! "

" Oh gitu ya? " kata Matsuyama pilon, Yoshiko hanya merengut saja, kesal.

" Loh? Itu kok kayak Yuri ya? " tanyanya lagi ketika melihat seorang gadis tengah tertidur di samping ranjangnya.

" Iya, emang Yuri kok... tadi kan' aku sempet diinterogasi polisi sebagai saksi, jadi dia yang nemenin kamu sampai kecapean gitu "

Matsuyama mulai menggerakkan tangannya, dan membelai lembut kepala sahabatnya tersebut.

" Maaf ya Yuri... aku percaya kamu kok..." katanya lirih.


	10. Chapter 10 : Epilogue

_Yaaah...akhirnya epilog juga... ya udah deh, met baca aja ya..._

**Just...Trust Me...**

**By : Yuri Misaki**

* * *

**Epilog...**

Keesokan harinya, di kamar tempat Matsuyama dirawat...

" Yeaaaaahhhhh...kasus udah selesai nih..jalan-jalan lagi yuk! " tawar Heiji.

" Tapi kan' Kak Matsuyama masih sakit..." ujar Conan lucu.

" Iya ya..."

" Waduh...waduh... jangan gara-gara aku kalian jadi gak jalan-jalan dong ah... " sahut Matsuyama.

" Itu maksudnya emang dia yang lagi baik hati apa sengaja nyuruh kita jalan-jalan ya biar dia bisa duaan sama Yoshiko...? " tembak Misugi.

Muka Matsuyama dan Yoshiko langsung memerah sesaat.

" Heh, ge-er banget sih kamu, aku kan' Cuma nyuruh ke Heiji, Conan, Misaki, sama Yurida aja yang jalan-jalan..." balas Matsuyama.

" Wah..teganya, aku sama Yayoi gak dianggep..."

" Eit, bukan gitu maksudnya. Kalian ya daripada ganggu orang-orang itu, mendingan kalian jalannya ke tempat lain, biar bisa duaan aja, ya gak? "

Gantian Misugi sama Yayoi yang mukanya merah.

" Huh..Matsuyama sebel deh! Hei Misaki, bantu aku dong buat mukul dia..." kata Misugi kesal.

" Jangan Misaki...lindungin aku aja...kan' aku sakit..."

" La? Emang apa hubungannya ? " tanya Misaki pilon.

" Kasihtahu gak ya..."

Misaki merengut kesal dan mencubit lengan kawan karibnya itu. Misugi terkekeh-kekeh aja.

" Kamu nanya hubungannya kan? " tanya Misugi.

Misaki mengangguk-mengangguk.

" Hubungannya... ya...apa aja boleh..."

" Haah, kalian berdua sama aja...! " ganti Misugi yang menjadi sasaran cubitan Misaki berikutnya.

" Ouh...tidak bisa...! "

Semuanya langsung ngakak ketika melihat adegan tadi, terlebih aku. Seolah sebelumnya tak pernah terjadi apa-apa bagi kami semua.

Aaah..mengingat itu aku jadi teringat kejadian tadi malam...

Matsuyama membelai lembut kepalaku ketika aku setengah bangun.

" Maaf ya Yuri... aku percaya kamu kok..." aku mendengar dia mengatakan itu padaku.

Sebenarnya, waktu itu aku ingin sekali berjingkrak-jingkrak senang karena dia telah mempercayaiku lagi, tapi ya... gara-gara aku masih kecapean jadinya...aku hanya bisa tersenyum seraya berbisik...

" Terimakasih..."

Dan sejak itu, kisah persahabatan kami semua pun berlanjut dengan indahnya...


End file.
